<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110509">Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Choking, Dacryphilia, Fainting, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Switching, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s 3 am lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bad, you aren’t supposed to place that there!” Skeppy yelled while they argued about building their new house on the SMP.</p><p>Bad had been streaming for an hour now, they’ve been talking and messing around. One thing they didn’t know was that Dream and George lived together now. They hadn’t told anyone other than Sapnap, who was soon going to move in. They didn’t want to excite their supporters too much, because, well, they were hiding something else.</p><p>“Oh my god, you two fight like a married couple.” Sapnap commented, jokingly annoyed.</p><p>“Well atleast we aren’t like those two,” Skeppy added, moving his character to be staring at Dream who was standing on the crafting-table while George was struggling to craft a red and green colored banner.</p><p>“Oh wow, I thought Dream would be the one sucking dick.” Sapnap said, wheezing by the sight of them.</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“What?” George asked in a unmeaningly loud voice.</p><p>“Actually, George is definitely a bottom.” Sapnap answered shamelessly, chuckling.</p><p>Dream’s character walked back when he saw Georges’ moving again, “True.”</p><p>“I am not.” He said, innocently, laughing nervously.</p><p>“Sure.” Dream agreed sarcastically.</p><p>The stream ended about an hour after that, leaving George, Dream and Sapnap in the discord voice call chattering mindlessly. Sapnap was either talking about Belle Delphine or teasing them about their past-stream acts.</p><p>“So aren’t we all going to agree that George is a bottom.” Sapnap brought up, grinning.</p><p>“No.” George said, rolling his eyes, slightly tilting his head for Dream’s response.</p><p>“Yes.” Dream agreed, smirking.</p><p>“No.” George reminded, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“Prove it.” He answered purely.</p><p>“Woah, I’ll just leave, damn.”  Sapnap mumbled, being the third-wheel he is.</p><p>George left the call right after him.</p><p>Some moments passed, Dream had been running around the server, gathering materials and humming to himself. He knew George was going to barge in his room so when he heard a slam open behind him he wasn’t too frightened. Instead, he teased, “bottom.”</p><p>George walked up to him, gazing down at him. He was angry, serious. He grabbed Dream by pulling a fist into his hoodie, bringing him up to his length. He grinned, then pushed the younger onto the floor. Dream gasped then glanced back up at George, smirking because he got what he wanted.</p><p>George kneeled down, squinting his eyes while the other said the sentence again, this time pausing between each word to make him even more frustrated, “you are a bottom.” George grabbed both his wrists, pinning him down onto the floor, squeezing his wrists enough to make bruises. Dream’s head hit causing him to gasp, surprised but satisfied. He attempted to squirm out and flip George to his back but George held him in his place, smiling. Dream hated being powerless but it also gave him pleasure. Arousal filled him while he whined, tilting head to the side exposing his hard jawline, still squirming his arms. </p><p>“Stop it, you like this,” George said under his breath, voice full of dominance, “You like being a bitch, don’t you?” He added, pushing his knee up to Dream’s crotch, “Stop trying so hard, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you brat?” Dream whined, needy for more friction. George began grinding his knee against his crotch, earning groans from under him. He spotted Dream’s open neck and started to plant kisses from his jaw to his shoulder, biting and nibbling every once in a while to leave marks.</p><p>“Ugh, hurry.” Dream cried raising his hips for friction. George stopped his movement so he was just over Dream’s ear, his nose buried in the blonde’s soft gold hair. Dream bucked his hips waiting for any sort of touch. George finally whispered into his ear in a deep cold tone, pushing his knee hard into Dream’s clothed dick, “Who’s the bottom now?” Dream whimpered, he didn’t want to answer the question and George thought he wouldn’t, “Fuck, me, I— I’m a bottom, I’m a bo— bottom for you, ah, I’m all yours.” Dream answered, groaning in the middle of the sentence. George was fully hard after hearing that come out of his mouth, arousal washed him over. The not-so-powerful Dream was below his best-friend begging for his cock. </p><p>“Good boy.” George whispered, gazing back over him, licking his lips before roughly connecting his lips with the blondes’. The kiss was hard and heated, Dream tried to dominate in the beginning, but George had his tounge in Dream’s mouth shortly. George paused the kiss, allowing them to breath. They both took off their hoodies, exposing their slim build. George had lightly outlined abs that made Dream stare, he was painfully hard. After dragging off his hoodie and shirt George went back to leaving dark bruises all over Dream’s body. </p><p>Dream, as the brat he is, wanted more. “More, fuck—,” George gazed back up at him and grinning, “You want me that bad?” George asked, his face close to Dream’s, their body’s were inches away from one another, the heat filled the room which made Dream even more hungry for George’s body. “Yes.” Dream responded, gulping out of nervousness and realization of what he’s doing. </p><p>“Then get on your knees.” George demanded, sitting up on to his bed, spreading his legs and leaning back on his shoulders. Dream obeyed and crawled over to him, on two knees and hands on George’s thighs. He had puppy dog eyes like he was about to cry, he sure was about to cry.</p><p>He began unzipping George’s jeans without a hurry, while George observed his details,  making eye-contacts every once in a while, he was intimidating which made Dream’s face burn. As Dream pulled down his boxers, George’s cock hanged fully erect, leaving Dream in awe. Before Dream did anything, George grabbed his face, slightly squeezing his cheeks, staring straight into his eyes and said, “I’ll make you cry, you’re so beautiful crying, maybe after I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name, hm?”</p><p>Dream’s face grew hot, he couldn’t speak, hearing those words only lead to more pain in his pants. He nodded innocently and George let go. He stared at George’s dick and started licking the tip all the way down to each side, planting soft kisses on as well. George groaned and whimpered which satisfied Dream. He took it whole into his mouth. He started slow and increased his speed until he felt a hand shift into his hair, pulling on it which made him moan, sending vibrations threw George’s cock. George took a hand of his hair, tightening his grip and pushing Dream’s head all the way down, letting George’s dick touch the back of Dream’s throat. Dream choked and gagged, tears streamed down his pink cold cheeks, almost sobbing on George’s cock. </p><p>George loved seeing Dream like this, miserable. He loved seeing tears on his cute little face. The same face he’s fucking right now. George let go of Dream’s hair allowing him to stop sucking and wipe his tears and the saliva of the edges of his mouth, his voice sore, he mumbles, “George— please,” he tilts his face up to look at George with teary eyes.</p><p>“Yes?” George questioned, even though he knew exactly why he wanted. Dream sat there, annoyed, “George I—“ he didn’t want to let George have it his way so he kept quiet. “What do you want, Dream?” Dream didn’t answer, instead he turned his head away from him and pouted. “Say it.” He didn’t. </p><p>Soon George was annoyed of him. He pushed Dream onto the bed and on his stomach so he was on his back pinning him down again. Dream was amused his plan had worked but he wanted things to go faster. “Just hurry up,” He said, bored. George was mad, really mad.</p><p>“You little slut,” george said, pulling Dream further onto the bed, “you’re always a little brat, huh?” He took off Dream’s boxers without a warning, “you get everything you want, don’t you?” He lined up his cock with Dream’s hole, “well I’ll show you how easily I can destroy you.” He whispered, pushing his whole length into Dream as he moaned loudly. </p><p>Dream didn’t except that, it was painful but pleasure took over as George began thrusting. He gripped onto the bed sheet. Tears ran down his face, he loved when George would ruin him this way. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to cover his moans while sobbing onto the blanket. “Don’t cover your mouth.” George demanded, grabbing him by the throat and choking him just for him to gag and take his hand off. </p><p>“George, ah, please!” Dream basically yelled, panting and crying of overstimulation since George had been going so fast. “George—,” Dream yelled again, “I’m gonna come—“ George increased his speed, “not until I say so.” </p><p>After crying and moaning, Dream couldn’t handle it and the stimulation took him over, causing him to faint while coming. George stopped and held Dream, putting him on a pillow, tucking him in. He couldn’t help feeling guilty while his dick was still hard looking at his boyfriend’s fragile face covered with tears. He knew Dream was sensitive but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>George kissed Dream on the forehead and walked over to the bathroom to finish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>